1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oral hygiene swab which contains an oral treatment solution. In an improved embodiment the product can also contain either a dental floss or toothpick implement to aid in the cleaning of the teeth.
2. Description of the Present Invention
U.S. Pat. No. 1,839,486 to J. A. Lawton illustrates a medicament carrier which comprises a number of braidable strands of a fiber or rubber which contain interstices in which a medicament or cleaning material can be placed. The interstices or pockets holding the material can be sealed by a suitable material, e.g., one which can be dissolved by the saliva. The carrier shown in this patent is not a swab-type product comprising an applicator stick having a swab mounted on at least one end thereof.
It is known to impregnate mouth swab products with suitable oral treatment solutions. Representative U.S. patents which describe such products include U.S. Pat. No. 3,018,778 to H. Brilliant, U.S. Pat. No. 3,078,856 to H. Bender et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 4,194,290 to O. D. Volhonrat. Such swab products need to be used within a very short period of time to prevent undesirable loss of the oral treatment composition if it is a liquid which can become dry upon being allowed to stand.